Saving bella
by HotsexyCarlisle529
Summary: Bella and emmett fic. Bella is dating demetri whos abusive towards bella. He wants bella ot get an abortiona nd while there for her appoitment to make sure she can have an abortion she meets Dr.E Cullen son Of Dr.C Cullen. Bella and emmett fall in love at first site. This is there battle for love and emmetts battle of saving bella. BxEm RxEd JxA CxE Bella:Human The cullens :Vamps
1. Chapter 1

Saving Bella Ch.1 Meeting Emmett

(New story hopefully you will enjoy it, also yes vampires can eat human food in most of my stories and they can also sleep, so there basically human except no heart beat, cold body's and they never age, Emmett's 20 in this story and Bella is 18)

(Bella's POV)  
"Bella get the f*ck up you have a doctors appointment" Demetri growls at my door.

I get up quickly and get dressed trying not to make him pissed.

"Hurry up" He screams as he slaps me.

I quickly brush my teeth and then go down to the car.

He gets in.

"Don't say anything about your life, just let them do the stupid exam so you can get rid of that thing!" he says as he drives to the hospital.

I start to cry.

I should probably introduce myself.

My name's Isabella Marie Swan.

But its Bella for short My boyfriend Demetri Volturi as you can see isn't the most friendly guy.

At the start of our relationship he was amazingly sweet but now he's cruel and abuses me.

This is my third pregnancy, the first two I had miscarriages and this one he wants aborted.

You may be thinking why don't you dump him and leave.

There's one problem he's a vampire and I'm human.

Well that's as far as I will go because we just pulled into the Hospital parking lot.

He gets out and I try to lock the door but he unlocks it.

I start to cry not wanting to go threw with this.

He grabs my wrist and drags me into the hospital.

"Go sit" he says and pushes me towards some chairs.

I sit down while he goes to sign me in.

He comes over and I sit as far away from him as possible.

After sitting there for what seemed like forever and nurse finally came out.

"Isabella Volturi swan?" she asks and sees us.

"Stay" I say and get up.

Demetri growls but stays put.

"OK I know this seems stupid but just to make sure your here for the right thing, it says your here for an exam to make sure pregnant and do blood work so you can have an abortion correct" she says.

I nod my head.

"OK I need you to step up on the scale so i can get your weight and then I need to get your height" The nurse says.

We quickly finish with that and she puts me in a room.

"OK your Doctor will be in here shortly" the nurse says and leaves the room.

I pull my jacket closer to my body trying to protect my baby.

There's a sharp tap on the door and I yelp.

The door opens to reveal a very muscular doctor.

He was hot.

With his gold eyes, curly brown hair and dimples.

"Hello Miss Volturi my names Dr. Cullen." He says and holds his hand out to shake mine.

I quickly shake his.

"Please call me Bella and I thought you worked in Forks not Seattle?" I ask remembering that there was a Dr. Cullen in forks.

"Oh you have me confused with my father Carlisle. My names Emmett would you rather see him?" he says.

"No. I just want this over with." I say.

"OK. So I'm going to need to do a quick Exam to make sure your pregnant and then blood work and then if you have any questions on the procedures" Dr. Cullen says.

"OK" I say nervously.

"OK if I can have you take your coat off and lay back please" he says and snaps on some gloves.

I take my coat off and lay back trembling.

"You OK?" he asks with concern laced in his voice.

" yeah I'm fine" I say mentally yelling at myself for showing fear.

He gently prods my stomach.

"OK your around 6weeks, so I just need to take some blood and then we will be finished unless oyu have any questions about the procedure" he says and there's a knock at the door.

"Yes?" he asks and the door opens up and Demetri is standing behind the nurse from earlier.

Emmett gasps and I look confused.

"Her husband was worrying so I brought him back" The nurse says.

"Hello Mr. Volturi I was just finishing with your wife so if you could wait in the waiting room" Emmett says.

" OK, Bella I'll be waiting in the car" Demetri says and then walks off.

"Are you OK Bella?"Emmett asks as he prepares my arm.

" Yes I'm fine" I lie but I can tell he detects something.

I yelp at the needle stick but then settle down.

He finishes quickly and then labels the bag.

"OK you can book and appointment at the front desk. Book it in the next two weeks or your going to have to come back in to do this again" he says but I'm in a ball on the bed.

(Emmett's POV)

"Dr. Cullen there's a patient here" Nurse Linda says. "OK thanks" I say as I stuff the rest of my sandwich in my mouth. I get up and grab the chart from the table

_Isabella Marie Volturi Swan_

_Daughter of Chief Charles swan and Renee swan Dywer_

_Born: September 13th 1995_

_Medical issues:Allergic to Bee's_

_Reason for today's visit: exam for an abortion_

Oh goody.

I head to the exam room and knock on the door.

I hear a yelp and walk in.

The girl sitting there was gorgeous. Her eyes were amazing, I could get lost in them.

OK stop it Emmett!

"Hello Miss Volturi my names Dr. Cullen." I say and hold my hand on to shake hers.

She quickly shakes it.

" Please call me Bella and I thought you worked in Forks not Seattle?" she asks confused. I chuckle to myself

"Oh you have me confused with my father Carlisle. My names Emmett would you rather see him?" I ask

"No. I just want this over with." She says.

"OK. So I'm going to need to do a quick Exam to make sure your pregnant and then blood work and then if you have any questions on the procedure" I say setting the chart down.

"OK" she says nervously.

" OK if I can have you take your coat off and lay back please" I say and put some gloves on.

She takes her coat off and lays back trembling.

" You OK?" I ask in concern.

" yeah I'm fine" She says.

I gently prods her stomach.

"OK your around 6weeks, so I just need to take some blood and then we will be finished unless you have any questions about the procedure" I say and theirs a knock at the door.

"Yes?" I ask and the door opens up and Nurse Linda is standing there and Demetri Volturi stands behind her.

Aro told us about him last time we visited two months ago.

I gasp and Bella looks at me confused..

"Her husband was worrying so I brought him back" The nurse says.

Damn it shes married!

"Hello Mr. Volturi I was just finishing with your wife so if you could wait in the waiting room" I say

" OK, Bella I'll be waiting in the car" Demetri says and then walks off.

"Are you OK Bella?"I ask as a I prepare her arm.

" Yes I'm fine" She says but I can tell shes lying.

She yelps at the needle stick but then settles down.

I finish quickly and then I label the bag.

"OK you can book and appointment at the front desk. Book it in the next two weeks or your going to have to come back in to do this again" I say but Bella doesn't answer.

I turn around and shes in a ball sobbing so hard no sounds coming out.

Shes clutching her stomach.

"Bella are you in any pain?" I ask.

She shakes her head. It hits me then, I've seen this with some of my patients in the E.R. She was protecting her baby.

My heart broke for her, she didn't want to do this.

"Bella is your husband making you do this?" I ask as I sit down in a chair next to her and try to get her hands.

"Hes not my husband were dating but he forced me to take his name." she says.

"OK Bella, I want you to know if you need any help please call me, this is my cell number" I say and write it down and stick it in her purse.

"Thank you" she says as she goes to get up. I help her out and she hugs me.

"by the way I know your a vampire" she says.

"I know. Does Aro know your dating his so called son?" I ask.

"Yes, I've meet aro once he kind of creeps me out" she says.

"yeah me to but hes my uncle. My father Carlisle is his younger brother." I say as I help her slip into her coat.

"thank you Emmett" She says.

"your welcome Bella, and if you don't want to do the abortion don't go through it" I say.

"I wasn't planning on it now" She says with a smile on her face.

"good, like I said if you need anything call me Bella, I think I mated on you" I say.

She blushes and ducks her head.

" I should go before he detects something" she says and hastily kisses my cheek and then runs down the hall.

I sigh as I watch her go.

I clean up the room and send the blood work to the lab and then pack up since my shift is over.

I drive home in my jeep.

When I get home I go straight to my room on the third floor.

"Someone fell in love" I hear Edward say and I hear mom squeal.

"Who?" She asks.

" a patient he meet today her names Bella swan" Edward says keeping away most of the details.

I hear foot steps and Edward appears at my door.

"Seriously though in love with a Volturi guards girlfriend!" he hisses so the family cant hear.

"Something is up with that couple its messed up. He doesn't love her Edward I could tell. Hes forcing her into and abortion!" I say and Edward gasps.

"Keep this away from mom and dad until I'm ready to tell them" I plead.

"sure" Edward says and rose calls for him.

"I should go before she kicks my ass" he says and slips out of the room again.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch2 Saving Bella: Dieing?

(Bella's POV)

(Warning: Implied rape and abuse, also before any of you ask how does Emmett know where Bella lives if she passed out. It said on her medical chart I just didn't put it)

When I get to the car I barley get buckle in before Demetri speeds off.

"You do know your doctor was a vampire right" he asks as he takes his eyes off the road.

" Yes, now look at the road before you kill me! If we get in an accident and you turn the car into a mustang pretzel you would walk away but I wouldn't!" I say.

" I'll do what I want!" he growls and slaps my cheek.

MY head fly's into the window and I feel blood start to flow down my face.

He hisses at the blood.

We pull up to the house and I quickly run inside to the bathroom.

I put pressure on the wound right as he storms in.

"Don't you ever yell at me again!" He hisses and I put my hands on my belly.

" By the way I made your appointment for four days from now to get rid of that thing" He says.

" No" I say.

" What did you say?" he asks.

" No i'm not killing my baby" I say.

" yes you will Isabella And after you do I'm going to change you and put my lovers mark on you so your mine." he growls.

" No you wont I refuse!" I say.

He grabs my hair and drags me to the bedroom where he beats me to the point I cant even move.

He then starts to take of my clothes and I try to get away but he pins me down.

I start to scream and cry but he quickly shuts me up by slapping me.

"What the hell has gotten in to you! You never use to act like this!" he growls as he gets undressed.

I try to push his body off mine but me being human I'm to weak.

I cry out from the pain that this brings.

(Time skip an hour later)

"Get up and get dressed and start cleaning this house!" he says as he gets up and dressed.

" I'll be back in two days you better be here" he threatens looking at my stomach.

I put an arm around it protectively.

He laughs and then jumps out the window.

I go downstairs wincing with every step I take but I didn't want him hurting me or killing the baby before I could get out. I had my plan in place.

I would just run when we got to the hospital!

It was big enough where he wouldn't find me since he cant smell me so he cant track me down.

He can only smell me when there was a blood flow outside of my veins.

I start to clean when I get a pain in my abdomen and start to get scared.

My chest started to hurt and then I couldn't breath.

I crawled up the stairs to my bathroom to get my purse.

I dig threw it and find Emmett's number.

I grab my cell phone and quickly dial his number trying to breath but its hard with the blood coming out of my mouth.

Was I dieing?

Was the baby dieing with this pain I was having?

"Emmett Cullen speaking may I ask who this is?" he answers and I hear a lot of noise in the back ground.

"Emmett" I gasp out.

"O my gosh Bella whats wrong?" he asks on high alert.

"I think I'm dieing. I'm puking up blood and it hurts to breath and I think I might be losing the baby" I get out before puking again.

" Hold tight bella I'll be there in a few minutes. Where are you?" he asks.

"bathroom on..." Is all I get out before I pass out.


	3. Chapter 3

Saving Bella Ch.3 Saving Bella!

(Emmett's POV)

"Bella!" I call into the phone but get no answer.

"Damn it!" I yell which brings the family into my room.

"Whats wrong?" Dad asks.

" We need to go" I say as I race around my room getting medical supplies I keep in my closet.

Dad goes to his office and grabs his bag.

" Where are we going?" he asks.

"A patient I had today, I fell in love with her and she just called. I think she has a collapsed lung and she's pregnant and having abdominal pains" I say as we get into the Mercedes.

I get in the drivers seat and speed off to Bella's house.

When we get there I smell blood.

I run inside as dad runs in with the bags.

I start to check the bathrooms downstairs while dad goes upstairs.

"Emmett" he says.

I look up the stairs and hes standing by a closed door.

I run up and open the door and gasp.

My angel is laying on the floor in her own blood.

"Bella!" I cry and drop to my knee's next to her.

"Bella?" Dad asks confused.

"Demetri Volturi is abusing her I believe" I say.

"No aro wouldn't allow it" dad says as he checks her lungs out.

"There's a collapsed lung we need to get her to the hospital now!" dad says.

" The house we cant take her to the hospital, he'll find her there" I say as I pick her up.

" Oh please Bella just hold on, please I cant lose you" I cry out as I set her in the back off the Mercedes.

Dad gets in the drivers seat this time while I hold Bella's head in my lap making sure shes breathing.

When we get to the house I run her inside not warning the others.

They gasp at the sudden smell of blood. I run her upstairs to dad's and I's medical room.

I lay Bella down and dad pushes me out of the room.

" Emmett go, I will take care of this" He says and Edward and jasper come grab me and take me out to the woods to hunt.

"Bella Volturi Emmett seriously!" mom says angrily afraid of the Volturi probably.

"Hes abusing her mom and he was going to force her into an abortion!" I say as I take down a tree.

"Oh my" Mom gasps.

" I'm sorry son" she says as she hugs me.

I just nod and then take off running.

(An hour later)

I run back home and dads waiting for me at the bottom of the stairs.

"The baby is still alive but I think she might have been raped Emmett" He says sadly.

" Did you do a kit?" I ask.

" No shes starting to wake up and I didn't want to scare her" he says and Bella screams.

We both run upstairs but dad stays in the hallway.

"Bella darling?" I ask as I walk in slowly.

" Emmie!" she says in tears and reaches for me. I go to her and hug her.

"Shh your alright darling" I say.

" Where am I?" she asks.

" My house honey, you had a collapsed lung, the baby's fine but Bella I need to ask you a question" I say as I kiss her forehead softly.

"What?" she asks nervously.

"Did he rape you?"I ask and she trembles in my arms.

"Yes Emmett he did" She cry's.

Dad walks in and Bella sees him and hides in my arms.

"Bella your OK, my names Carlisle Cullen I'm Emmett's father. I'm the one who did your surgery" Dad says soothingly but Bella still hides.

"Bella I need to do a rape kit" dad says and I glare at him for telling her so soon after I asked if he raped her.

"NO" she screams and try's to get out of my arms.

"Bella stop i'm going to be with you the whole time" I say as I flip her so I can pin her to the bed.

She starts to scream and I let go.

"Bella its Emmett, I'm not going to hurt you" I say realizing my mistake.

She thought I was that scum bag.

She snaps out of it and starts to cry harder.

"Shh Bella your OK, do you want a female in here will that make you fell more comfortable, even though my father isn't going to harm you or the baby" I say looking at dad for help.

"Esme" he mouths.

"Bella would you feel better if my mother comes in here, my father wont hurt you but just in case we can have my mother to make sure and of course I'll be with you Bella." I say as I kiss her forehead.

"OK" she says weakly.

Dad goes into the hallway as I help Bella back onto the exam bed.

"Here Bella we need you to change into this, no undies on though OK" I say as I go to leave.

"OK" she says so quietly if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard it.

" Just call me when your ready" I say as I step out into the hallway.

Dad and mom are standing there.

Dad has the rape kit.

I lean against the doorway and sigh.

"Emmett" She calls quietly and I open the door.

I go and stand next to her.

She grabs my hand and squeezes it.

" Were not even starting love" I say.

" This isn't going to hurt the baby is it?" She asks.

" No Bella this isn't going to hurt your baby" Dad says as he sits down.

Mom stands next to bella.

" hello bella, if theses clowns didnt tell you my names esme" Mom say with a gentle smile.

" Hi" bella says quietly.

I chuckle thnking go how weird this must be for Bella since she's exposed.

Dad must of read my mind because he quickly covers Bella's legs and then gets his tools set up.

He snaps on a pair of gloves and Bella jumps.

I glare at dad.

"sorry Bella" Dad apologizes and then gets him self situated.

"OK Bella I'm not going to lie to you, this might be uncomfortable but if there's pain just tell us and I can stop." Dad says and looks at Bella.

She just nods and looks at me with tear filled eyes.

(After the kit)

"OK Bella, I'm done. Take it easy for the next few days" Dad says as he labels the bags and gets them ready to send to the vampire criminal lab.

(Vampire criminal lab= Where vampires look into assualt cases of what vampires do to humans. So like Demetri abusing Bella and then they tell the Volturi Carlisle is the main leader of the group.)

(Bella's POV)

After carlisle's done Emmett leaves to talk to his family.

I quickly get up and grab my clothes.

I see the blood and groan.

I put them on and then sneak out of the room down the hall way to a patio with stairs.

I run down them and start to head into the woods seeing a path.

I start to walk off I get a good half mile away when my phone rings.

I look at the caller I.D and see its my personal hell.

" hello" I say trying to keep my voice nice.

"Where are you?" he asks.

"At home" I say.

" no your not, I had Heidi come look and your not there and she says the door was wide open like someone came and stole you or you ran away" he says.

"I had to the hospital I gave myself a bloody nose and I accidentally left the door open" I say.

" OK whatever Isabella you better be home by Thursday when your appointment is" he says and hangs up.

I start to walk again when I come upon a clearing.

I gasp.

There's vampires eating.

One's esme and the other is carlisle and then two others.

A young blonde hisses and he drop the bear he was feeding off and turns to me.

I gulp knowing I'm dead.

"jasper no" Carlisle says and the other vampire who looks like a pixie grabs the one named jasper.

The vanish out of the clearing as does esme.

I start to retreat.

"Bella" Carlisle says as he takes a few steps towards me.

" Stay away from me" I cry out.

"Bella I'm not going to hurt you" Carlisle says. I don't listen I just start to run.

"Bella" Carlisle calls from behind me.

I look back and trip over a log.

I try to flip but I land on my elbows but thankfully my stomach didn't hit the ground.

"BELLA!" carlisle yells and flints to me.

I try to scoot back but my backs on a tree.

"Shh Bella its OK your safe with me. Let me take you back to the house if I don't Demetri could find you and kill you and your baby" Carlisle says as he kneels next to me.

I start to sob at that thought.

"Bella calm down"Carlisle says as he picks me up.

By that time I'm gasping for breath.

"Close your eyes and hold on to my neck" Carlisle says.

I put my arms around his neck and bury my head in his neck.

I fell him running for a few seconds and then he puts me down on a couch.

I open my eyes and see I'm in the living room.

"O my gosh Bella thank god your safe!" Emmett says as he hugs me.

I may be safe but for how long?


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4 Emotional Distress

(Bella's POV)

Emmett held me in his arms most of the night.

I was about to sleep when I heard the door slam.

Four people walk in.

Jasper being one of them.

I start to breath heavy afraid hes going to eat me.

"Bella Your safe no ones going to hurt you, thats the rest of my family" Emmett says.

"No hes going to eat me like he almosted did today" I say and I try to get emmetts arms off of me.

Emmett lets go and I run to the nearest room and hide in the tightest corner I find.

(Emmett's POV)

"What did you do!" I hiss and glare at jasper.

" Son it was an accidnet we were hunting and bella came trough the clearign and jasper smelt her blood." Dad says.

" you tried to eat my mate" I growl.

"Emmett it was an accidnet, he didnt I got him out before though" Alice crys.

"Fine" I say knowng I cant stay mad at Alice.

"Which room did she go in?" I ask looking around.

"Rose is tryng to talk her out of the corner but I think her minds havng flashbacks" Dad says.

We both head towards the spare bedroom where we hear bella's sobs and screams.

"Leave me alone Miranda!" she sobs.

"Edward?" I ask and hes by my side.

"I can't read her mind. Earlier when she was calm but when shes in distress I can. Miranda is another vampire demetri used as a fucking buddy." Edward says.(Sorry for the language!)

"And she looks like rose?" Dad asks.

" Yep"Edward says.

"Is there anyone in the family that she might trust?" I ask.

"I dont know. Dad looks like Cauis to her, you look like felix, rose looks like miranda. She wont trust jazz since he tried eating her. SO that leaves me,alice and mom" He says.

"All three of you try please it hurts me knowing my mate it in distress" I say and hold my chest where the pian is.

"Son lets go for a walk" Dad says as he takes me by my hand and drags me downstairs.

"we'll take care of her" Alice says as her and mom climb up the stairs.

(Esme's POV)

"Mom i'm going to try and then let you. In my vision I see her coming out to me but she wont talk or let me touch her. She allows you to though" Alice says but I can tell shes hiding something.

"Ok" I say as we walk and bella screams. I stand near the door.

"Bella honey your OK, i'm not going to hurt you no one in this house is going to"Alice says and gets a little closer to Bella.

This goes on for a good twenty minutes and finally bella snaps out of it.

Alice picks bella up and sets her on the guest bed.

Bella looks around and see's me.

"mom" She crys and reaches for me.

I run to her side and cuddle her in my arms.

"what happened?" she asks bewteen a yawn.

" You saw jasper and you freaked. We've been trying to get you to calm down for a good half hour" I say and she starts to cry.

" Bella whats wrong?" I ask.

"I'm a pain to you guys" She wails.

" bella your not a pain, what he did to you is whats making you panicky. Not all vampires are going to hurt you. Especially my family they wont hurt you. Emmett loves you and he wouldn't let us live if we hurt you" I say as I hug her close.

"Ok" she says and then yawns.

" time for bed sweetie" I say as I help her up.

"Alice" I say knowing she can hear me.

"Yes mom?" she asks as she walks alongside bella and I.

"I'm guessing bellasd about your size can you get her some clothes to sleep in" I say as we start to clmb the stairs.

Bella starts tripping because her eyes are half open.

" bella i'm going to pick you up ok" I say and she barley nods.

I pick her up and flint to emmetts room.

Alice is there with shorts and a baggy t shirt.

"Bella were going to get you dressed ok?" I ask.

"No" she moans but then falls asleep.

I hold bella up while Alice takes her shirt off.

I gasp at her back.

Theres a huge gash wich is oozing out a nasty colored puss.

Alice quickly put the shirt on and quickly get bellas pant off and puts on the shorts.

Bella's legs werent as bad as her back but it has tons of bruises and a few gashes.

I lay her down in emmetts bed and then I go downstairs and call everyone back to the house.

Emmetts the first one to arrive and run upstairs.

"thanks mom" he says.

" just glad your happy son" I say with a smile as carlisle wraps his arms around me.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 My Love

(Emmett's POV)

I run upstairs to my love.

I lay next to her and wrap my arms around her.

"Emmett?" she asks as she rolls over.

I hold her closer to me but she whimpers when I reach a spot on her back, which is warmer than the rest of her body.

"Baby girl what happened?" I ask softly.

" nothing emmie, can I just sleep please" she yawns.

"Sure baby girl" I say as I rest my chin on top of her head.

She falls asleep soon after.

I try to lift up her shirt but dad walks in.

"Son don't just leave her be. Here's some pain killers for her in the morning when she gets up." Dad says as he lays them down on my desk next to my laptop.

"thanks dad, I'm going to sleep to" I say as I stand up to get out of my clothes.

"OK. If you need us were downstairs" Dad says and leaves.

I strip down to my boxers and lay next to Bella.

(two days later)

"Love?" I ask coming home form work trying to find her.

"Upstairs in your room taking a shower" dad says.

" wheres everyone?" I ask confused.

" Hunting, Bella's bleeding.

I would go upstairs but I don't want her to freak" Dad says.

" I'll figure it out and if I need you I'll call" I say and flint upstairs.

I hear the shower running.

I go into my room and see blood on the sheets.

I quickly strip the bed and put new sheets on.

"Love are you OK?" I ask threw the bathroom door.

"No emmie can you come in here" she cry's.

I open the door and find Bella sitting on the ledge of the shower with blood running down her back from an infected cut.

" this need to be cleaned and probably stitched up" I say as I look at it.

I touch it and she whimpers.

"Baby do you trust me?" I ask as I help her into her shorts and bra.

" yeah why?" she asks.

"DAD!" I yell.

" no please emmie" she says but dads already there.

" baby I need his help with this" I say as I kiss her.

I may only have known Bella for three days but still I love her.

"Whats up son?" dad asks as he puts his medical bag on the counter top.

"Infected gash" I say as I sit Bella down so shes leaning on the back of the chair and her backs facing me.

I remove the towel bell was holding to cover her body and dad gasps.

"Go to my office and get penicillin please" dad says as he puts some gloves on.

I leave them knowing shes in good hands.

(Bella's POV)

"Go to my office and get penicillin please" Carlisle says as he puts some gloves on.

Emmett leaves.

Wait! Penicillin means a shot.

I try to get up but carlisle puts his hands on my shoulders.

"Its OK Bella your OK. Its only going to be one little pinch" He says trying to soothe my fear but I start to cry.

"Bella its going to be OK, but if we don't get this taken care of the infection will run in your blood to the baby" He says and I stop breathing.

"Bella breath and let us help you" Carlisle says and Emmett's back.

He sits on the ledge of the bathtub and holds my hands.

"Baby why didn't you tell us?" Emmett asks as he kisses my knuckles.

"Because I didn't think it was bad." I say and then whimper in pain.

" Sorry bells" Carlisle says.

"OK Bella I'm going to clean this up and then I need to put a few stitches in" He says.

I duck my head trying to hold the tears.

Emmett puts his hands under my chin to bring my head up.

"Oh Bella" he says as he helps me stand.

I hug him and bury my head into his chest.

"OK Bella I'm going to clean this up. I'm not going to lie to you it's going to be painful. If it gets to much tell us" Carlisle says as he lays his hand on my upper back.

Emmett holds me a little tighter to him.

Carlisle starts to clean my back and it just burns! I try to get out of Emmett's grasp but his hold on me tightens.

"Stop it hurts" I cry.

Carlisle stops for a minute and rubs my shoulders soothingly trying to calm me down.

"Emmett trade spots with me" Carlisle says.

Emmett lets go of me and walks behind me.

Carlisle walks in front of me and puts his arms up offering me a hug.

I walk into his arms and he wraps me in his arms.

"Sweetie your OK. I know it hurts but its better for the baby to clean it up" he says as he rubs my back.

"Gentle son" Carlisle says.

"Dad why am I doing this?" em asks.

" because Bella needs to know that I'm not going to hurt her but I'm always the one doing anything that hurts and she probably thinks I'm making excesses to do them by saying its going to help the baby and stuff like that" Carlisle says.

"Dad I'm sure she knows your just looking out for her don't you babe" Emmett says as he starts to clean my back.

" Carlisle I know your not trying to hurt me on purpose. And I don't blame you about repeating the baby statement." I say as I bury my head in his chest.

He kisses my forehead.

"Carlisle since I have a feeling I'll be staying here now can I call you dad?" I ask nervously barely hearing it myself.

"Of course Bella I would be honored" Carlisle says and I gasp when I feel a pinch.

" sorry love just wanted to do it when you were distracted" em say.

Dad chuckles and I lay my head against his chest.

(a week later)

"Emmie?" I ask as I'm walking down the stairs.

"he got called in" Ali says.

"Great" I say wanting to show him something.

"How long will he be there?" i ask.

" Only for an hour, he got called in a half hour ago so you have a half hour to go Bella" Alice says as she sits me on the couch.

"FINE" I groan out and I hear a chuckle.

Carlisle is on the stairs.

" Why didn't they call you in instead of him" I say as I lay down.

"Because they needed him for a patient he use to have." Carlisle says.

I groan and throw a pillow at him for being no help.

"That's it Missy" he says and starts to tickle me.

"Dad stop" I gasp between breaths.

" OK sweetie but you need to eat" he says.

" fine" I say and get up.

" Your mother is already on that" Dad says as he sits next to me.

"Emmett better be home soon" I groan.

" it hasn't even been ten minutes!" dad says.

"Bella lunch!" mom calls and I get up and run to the kitchen.

I don't know how long I was eating until I hear the door open and close and then cold arms around me.

"Emmie your home!" I squeal and hug him.

"Yeah I'm home" he says as he kisses my forehead.

"Can we go to your room to talk privately?" I ask.

"Yeah lets go" he says and he picks me up and flints to our room.

Well his room but I've been staying in it.

"So what did you need to talk about?" He asks and the baby starts to kick.

I quickly grab his hand an put it on my belly.

(OK in a normal pregnancy you don't feel the baby kick until around 12ish weeks but you can feel it earlier also. My aunt felt my cousin at 9 weeks it depends on the baby's size and the size of the mother, but for Bella her baby is half vampire so she is growing a little faster. And its only been about 11 days since the first chapter so Bella is around 8 and a half weeks along in her pregnancy so that's how Emmett can feel the baby already)

"O my gosh that's the baby?" he asks.

" yes emmie that the baby, I wanted to let you feel him or her kick and help me pick out names" I say.

" Bella you should do it its your child not mine" He says.

I start to cry.

"Shh Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so harsh, I love you sweetie" he says as he hugs me.

" Emmett I don't think of you as just my boyfriend I think of you as my baby's father. Even though you aren't I want you to, Demetri doesn't care about me or the baby and you saw that" I say.

"Bella this is big are you sure?" he asks.

"Emmett I love you, I'm sure I want you to be the baby's father. Your family is more of a family then mine could have ever been please let the baby have a kind caring dad and let me have a strong handsome caring boyfriend and hopefully husband in the future" I say as I wipe the last tears from my face.

"Yes Bella, I'll be the baby's daddy and I want to make you my wife" he says as he leans in and kisses me.

"I love you my love" he whispers in my ear.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch.6 Complications

(OK so last time Bella was around two months now shes around six so its been 4 months)

(Bella's POV)

"OK we'll be back soon love, dad will be home in twenty minutes OK" Emmett asks for the twentieth time.

" yes Emmett just go to the store OK I'll be fine make sure to get everything on the list" I say as I push him out the door with jasper and Alice.

Rose, Edwardt, and mom were hunting.

"OK I love you" Em says as he kisses me.

I shut the door and go to lounge around.

I was about to fall asleep when there was a knock on the door.

I go to answer and wish I hadn't.

Demetri is standing there with a smug look.

I try to close the door but hes still stronger than me.

I'm pushed back and land on my butt.

"What the hell do you want" I say trying to seem unafraid.

"Oh just to come get you back" he hisses and he grabs me.

I fight against him.

I kick him in his privates and run up the stairs.

He runs after me and goes to attack when dad walks in.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY DAUGHTER" dad scream not seeing us.

"Hello dear uncle" demetri sneers.

"Demetri" dad growls and attacks.

I scream seeing dad like this and scoot away from both of them.

The back door slammed and mom, Edward and rose were there.

Mom ran up to me and picked me up.

Edward and rose helped dad with demetri.

Demetri growled in pain and ran off.

I was sitting on moms lap crying.

I saw dad and buried my head in moms neck under her hair.

"Bella your OK its me I'm not charlie I'm not going to hurt you" I hear him but I cant get the image of his angry face out of my mind.

"Bella look at me please" he pleads.

I look out at him and his face is calm and worried.

I sigh in relief that the daddy I know is there not the angry on.

"Daddy" I whisper.

" yes its me baby I'm sorry you had to see that" he says as he smoothed my hair.

Alice and jasper run in right after Emmett breaks the door running in well basically stampeding in.

"What the hell happened?" he asks looking around frantically until his eyes land on me.

" Oh thank god your OK" he says as he hugs me.

The baby kicks Emmett's hand on my belly.

" yes baby that's your daddy" I say.

Alice groans in frustration.

" this is so unfair that you guys know and we cant" she pouts.

" Actually only dad knows, Emmett and I wont know until the birth" I say as dad chuckles at Alice's expression.

"DADDY PLEASE" Alice whines.

"Nope I'm keeping it a secret until Bella delivers. Then they can tell you" he says as he pecks my forehead and goes upstairs with mom.

Emmett takes me to our room to lay down and relax.

(2 weeks later)

"Bella, Emmett I need to speak with you" Dad says from the doorway.

"OK come in daddy" I say as I sit up in bed.

Dad comes in with a worried look.

"Whats wrong?" Emmett asks.

" I got a letter from Aro" He says and I swear I saw Emmett's face pales even more.

"For what?" I ask.

"Apparently demetri is there and said that we stole his mate and they want our side of the story and Aro of course wants to see you" Daddy says.

I gasp.

One of the top rules of the Volturi Don't steal a mate.

It usually ends in death.

"NO" I scream.

" Bella calm down" Emmett says.

" CALM DOWN, CALM DOWN SEROUSLY EMMETT WHO DO YOU THINK EHS GOING TO BELIEVE HIS SON OR HIS NEPHEW! YOUR GOING TO DIE!" I Scream and start to sob uncontrollably.

I feel cooler arms than Emmett's pick me up.

I instantly know its daddy he has the coldest arms in the house.

"Shh Bella I will not let my brother kill my son OK, who do you think hes going to trust, me or his son" Dad says as he shushes me and rocks me as he holds me like a baby.

I just nod and calm down.

He sets me down and I lay down and try to relax after the baby kicks that tells me the baby is not happy with me freaking out.

Right as we were getting comfortable with our life of course complications had to occur.


	7. Chapter 7

Ch.7 Italy

(Bella's around 8 months along in her pregnancy)

(2 months later/Emmett's POV)

We have been putting off going to Italy to visit Aro.

I was watching Bella sleep when Dad came in.

"Son we need to leave today, Aro just called hes pretty angry" Dad says looking at Bella.

"Are we taking a private or through airline service?" I ask.

" Private with medical equipment and were staying at the house we have close to the city" Dad says.

"OK I'll start getting packing can you watch her please" I say as I get up.

"Sure" he says as he walks over to the bed.

I walk towards the closet as dad lays down next to Bella.

"How long?" I ask as I grab two suitcases.

"Pack for a week, but hopefully we wont be there that long" He says quietly.

I quickly pack and set the bags down stairs by the door.

I run back up and Bella's sitting up in bed.

" baby whats wrong?" I ask as I sit on her other side.

"Nothing I cant sleep" she says as she stretches.

"Are you in any pain or are you uncomfortable?" dad asks going onto doctor mood immediately.

"No nothing I just cant sleep guys" she says as she sits up a little more.

Both me and dad reach to help her.

"Guys I'm fine, what time is it" she says as she goes to slide of the bed.

"4 A.M" I say.

"Bella we need to tell you something" Dad says as he is over on this side of the bed in an instant.

Bella stands up and stretches and I put my hands on her waist as dad takes her hands in his

"Bella we need to go to Italy today" Dad says.

"OK why and for how long?" She asks.

"Demetri are pressing charges against us about the stealing you and how your his mate,and less than a week hopefully" Dad says.

"Fine but I'm not happy about this" she says.

" I know sweetie none of us are, why don't you go take a shower and then we all will leave on the private jet" Dad says.

"OK fine" she says as and walks toward the bathroom.

She turns and looks at me.

"Emmie please?" she asks and holds out her hand.

"of course" I say and run over to her.

Dad fake chokes and I roll my eyes at him.

"Like you and mom don't take showers together" Bella says and then storms in to the bathroom.

"Oh she got you there"I say as I close the bathroom door.

Bella's already working on her clothes.

I go behind her and help her.

I start to kiss a trail down her neck from right under her jaw to her collarbone.

"Emmie stop it" she giggles and try's to push me away.

I let her go and she gets in the shower.

I quickly undress and jump in behind her.

(Bella's POV/on the plane)

I hates this! I felt uncomfortable because of the closeness.

"Daddy" I whine as I shift.

"Come here baby" Dad says and opens his arms for me

. Emmett was being the pilot with Edward as the co pilot.

Rose was sitting by the table with mom, Alice and jasper.

I was sitting in the table booth next to Rose.

Rose gets up and I go over to dad.

He clears an area next to him on the couch so I can sit next to him.

I lay down with my head on his lap.

He chuckles and moves his book to the coffee table so his hands were free.

He starts to play with my hair and I start to yawn.

I soon fall asleep but wake up because the speaker come son.

" this is captain Emmett speaking we will be landing in Florence Italy in a few minutes, I hope... ow Edward!" Emmett says.

The family chuckles and I groan tiredly.

" Go back to sleep sweetheart we don't need to be at the castle until tonight" Dad says as he kisses my forehead.

I gladly fall back asleep.

(Emmett's POV)

When we land everyone grabs stuff and puts them in the cars that we have here.

"thank you Kendall" I say to my servant.

"Your welcome sir" He says as he bows and then gets into the front seat.

I grab Bella and sit in the back seat with her.

When we get to the house everyone flints around while the servants disappear.

Everyone started to get dressed.

"Bella" is ay softly by her ear.

"Bella" I say a little louder.

She moans and goes to hit me but I grab a pillow and she hits it instead.

" what" she says madly as she opens one eye.

" time to get dressed we need to leave soon, mom is cooking so you can eat on the way there" I say as I help pull her up.

"Fine where is my clothes?" she asks.

"right here" I say and hold up a royal blue dress(Pic on facebook page,same with everyone's outfits).

She groans but starts to get dressed.

I take out her flats and put them on her feet.

We walk down stairs after I get dressed and meet everyone by the door.

Alice was wearing a simple royal blue dress with a black belt and on the bottom it was bunched up.

Jasper wore black jeans and a royal blue dress shirt.

Mom was wearing a v neck long sleeved dress.

Dad wore black dress pants, a royal blue shirt and tie with a light jacket over it.

I was wearing royal blue dress shirt and a pair of jeans.

Rose was wearing a royal blue cocktail dress with a short skirt and a ruffly train.

Edward was wearing the same as Jasper.

We all got into the car and dad gave Bella her dinner.

She barley eats which scares me.

"Emmett shes nervous"Dad says and Bella gulps as we pull up tot he castle.

Jane is at the door.

"Cullens" she says.

"Jane" Dad greets as he helps Bella out.

I follow Bella and put an arm around her waist.

Everyone finally gets out and Jane and Alec lead us down the dark hallways.

Bella starts to shiver.

I try to keep her warm but its no use.

Dad who had a light jacket on took it off and gave it to Bella.

She gladly wrapped it around herself and pressed herself more into my side.

We finally get out of the dark hallways to a very bright one that leads to the throne doors.

Before Jane knocks the doors open and Jane glides in with us in tow.

"Hello dear Cullen" Aro says with a smirk on his face. But then gasps and looks at demetri.

(Bella's POV)

I didn't like the look aro gave when he gasped.

He was looking at my belly.

"Wait a second Bella your pregnant?" aro asks confused.

" yes with that monster you call a son" I say angrily.

"You little brat" Demetri growls and goes to attack but Aro grabs him.

"Son don't you dare" he growls and we gasp in shock at what aro does.

He slaps demetri.

"Carlisle, Emmett, Bella please explain this" Aro says as I see Marcus take demetri away.

"As you know I was dating your son, well he was sweet and all at first but then he turned abusive after we visited you I have had two miscarriages because of

him, he wanted to abort this baby and that's how I meet Emmett who was my doctor. We both fell in love at first sight but I knew your son would try killing me.

I told him I wasn't going to abort the baby he got mad abused and raped me to the point I had a broken rib that punctured my lung and I started to have

severe abdominal pain. I called Emmett thinking I was dieing" I say and by the end I was crying.

"Uncle when I found Bella she was bleeding and was very close to death, we were all surprised when she lasted threw the surgery to repair her collapsed

lung. After we did a rape kit and it did come back that demetri raped her. Her body was bruised and had cuts and multiple scars where it looked like he stabbed

her. Bella was scared of basically everyone in the house" Emmett says.

I was starting to feel dizzy.

Jasper felt it and came towards me right as I went to fall to the floor.

Jasper caught me and tried waking me up.

I looked at jasper and then my eyes rolled back in my head.

(Emmett's POV)

"Bella" I screamed as her eyes rolled back.

Jasper layed her down on the floor and I started to examine her.

"She didn't eat enough" Dad says after hes done talking to Aro.

"Emmett may I speak with you please" Aro says.

I look at dad who nods his head and pushes me towards Aro.

I stand up and walk towards Aro.

"I will let you guys out of here under one condition to show your love for her" he says.

I nod nervously.

"Marry her and then become the princess and prince of the Volturi" Aro says


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 Marry Me

(Emmett's POV)

I had to marry Bella and become a prince.

"Fine Aro I will marry Bella and become the prince." I say looking at my love laying on the ground.

"Excellent!" Aro says and claps his hands.

I groan inside.

" you may go to Isabella" he says and dismisses me with his hand.

I jog over to her and Alice squeals.

"Stop it" I growl and hold Bella into my arms.

"Emmett I need to speak with you later" Dad says.

" How about after the wedding" I say.

" Wedding?" Mom asks.

" We can get out of here if I marry Bella. Bella already said she wants me to be her husband." I say and Bella moans in my arms.

I know she was waking up.

Her head rolls to the side and her mouth opens a little.

"Emmett?" she asks as she starts to wiggle in my arms.

" I'm here baby relax your OK" I say as I hold her a little tighter.

Her eyes snap open and she struggles against me when she sees aro.

"Bella shh its OK, its OK your OK" I say but shes panicking to much.

She passes out again.

"You may take her home just tell her what I said" Aro says and disappears.

I pick up Bella and Heidi guides us out of the castles

. A limo is waiting for us.

We all slide in.

I keep Bella on my lap.

Dad slides in next to me to keep and eye on Bella.

(Back at the house in Florence)

I lay Bella in our room and lay next to her.

She starts to moan and groan as she wakes up.

"Emmie?" she asks reaching for me blindly.

I grab her hands into one of mine and place a hand on her face.

" Emmie" she sighs lovingly.

" hey sweetie can you open your eyes please you scared the shit out of us all" I say as I kiss near her ear.

Her eyes open slowly.

"Are we dead?" she asks looking around the room.

Of course it probably looked that way considering we were in a fairy/angel themed room.

The walls were pure white and so was the bedding.

There was little lights strung around the room.

"No Bella, were safe under two conditions" I say.

" What are those conditions.

"Bella marry me" I say really fast.

" What did you say Emmett?" she asks.

" Marry me bells" I say slower so she can hear me.

She gasps.

"Aro said we can escape if we marry and become princess and prince of the Volturi" I say.

"Yes I'll marry you" she says and then starts to kiss me.

"Kids?" dad asks from outside the door.

"Come in dad" I say as fix Bella's dress quickly.

Dad walks in and sits down with a picture in his head.

" Emmett I have been keeping something from you. At first I didn't believe it but I have been studying this picture for weeks Finally I showed your mother and she agreed with me" He starts of and shows us the picture.

AN ultrasound picture.

"OK whats so important?" I ask completely confused.

"Son there three baby's in this picture" He says.

" No your lying to us" I screa.

"Emmie stop it OK, why would dad lie" Bella says and goes over to dad to look closer.

I do the same and see it.

Triplets.

Alice runs in.

"Dad I need a credit card mine are at home.

I need to order more nursery stuff!" Alice says.

"Wow shocking" I say and I feel a hand hit the back of my head.

Dad digs in his jean pocket and pulls out his wallet.

He hands her his card and Alice skips out of the room.

" triplets" I say still a little shocked.

"Well we need to pick out a few more names" Bella giggles but it doesn't reach her eyes.

"Your going to be OK baby girl" I say as I hug her to me.

" You promise?" she asks.

" yes I promise. I'll change you if I need to" I say as I kiss her forehead.

I look at dad for help since Bella has started to cry.

He climbs on tot he bed and hugs her from the other side.

"We promise you baby we will do everything in are power to save you and help you have a safe delivery" Dad says.

Bella nods knowing we weren't lying.

She nods and relaxes into our arms.

Marriage, triplets, becoming prince and princess.

How much more hectic can our lives become?

I can't help but wonder.


	9. Chapter 9

Ch.9 wedding and Princess and prince

(2 days later/ Bella's POV)

"Come on bella I got a dress for you! We need to get you ready. Your getting married today" Alice squeals as she runs into my bathroom.

"Lets do this" I say as I rub my belly. Alice helps me into and starts to do my hair and make up.

After awhile she gets me into my dress and Dad comes in.

"Ready baby girl?" he asks.

"Yes daddy" I say. We walks down the steps which we decorated beautifully.

There was a camera snap and I looked and an Italian photographer was there.

"Daddy" I whine so only he can here me. He mouths back "Alice" Ugh I so wanted to kill my sister.

"Proprio come una principessa" the photographer says. I look at dad.

"Just like a princess" he translates for me.

"He thinks I look like a princess?" I ask.

" Well you are becoming one" dad chuckles and a small hand hits the back of his head.

"Shh the weddings starting!" Alice hisses. Alice disappears and I take a shaky breath.

The doors open and we start to walk down. I gasp when I see Emmett. He was gorgeous.

When I looked in the crowd the whole Volturi was there even demetri.

I smirked to myself seeing him sitting in chains that were vampire proof.

We finally reach Emmett and dad places one of my hands in Emmett's.

Dad kisses my cheek and sits next to mom.

(Skipping the ceremony to the 'you may now kiss the bride")

After those sweet words were out of the pastors mouth Emmett in a haste brings his mouth to mine.

I kiss him with full force. We finally pull apart when I need to breath.

Everyone cheers and aro has a smug look on his face probably happy that he has a new princess and prince.

Emmett leads me down the isle holding one hand.

We go straight into the reception which is in the ball room of the house.

Emmett takes me out to the dance floor where we have are first official dance as a couple.

We dance the night away until finally Alice decides we need to open presents.

We got a bunch of stuff for the house Aro gave us as a wedding present. The last gifts presented was are outfits.

Emmett had a suit while mine was a blue dress that had sparkle son the top. Mine was completed with a diamond ring, necklace and bracelet.

Also a pair of sparkly high heels. . Also a pair of gloves and a tiara .

"Aro this is way to much" I say.

" Princess everyone in the castle has one" He says. Jane takes off her white gloves and sitting on her finger is a diamond ring and in the center is a ruby.

"All of my girls get the same stuff when they join, well everything except the tiara and instead of a dress they get a cape." he says as he kisses my hand.

"Aro we should head home so Bella can get some sleep" Marcus says with a small smile towards me.

"Of course, of course. Good bye Bella Emmett" aro says as he stands up. We watch them go in their limo.

Finally jasper closes the door and I sigh in relief.

"Its just weird having them there" I say and the whole family chuckles. Emmett kisses my forehead.

" lets go upstairs to our room please" I say. Emmett sweeps me off my feet and flints upstairs to our room. He sets me down and I head towards the balcony.

He wraps on arms around my waist and the other comes to rest on the baby bump.

"A few more weeks and we will finally meet them" I say as I place my hand next to his. Our wedding bands glitter in the moonlight.

There's a camera flash and both me and Emmett scream at the same time "ALICE" we hear her giggle and Emmett looks into the darkness.

" I don't see her" he says.

"Whatever she better leave us alone for the rest of the night" I say grumpily.

"Does that include us" I hear mom and dad ask. I look and there swimming in the pool which is right by our balcony.

" No just Alice and that stupid camera." I say but I see a camera in dads hand.

"DADDY" I whine. " sorry baby girl but your only going to be pregnant once probably" He says and takes another one of me.

"I got a plan" Emmett whispers in my ear.

We quickly get in our swim suits and then Emmett jumps off the balcony into the pool.

Alice who was sitting in a beach chair screeches about her hair.

Rose just rolls her eyes. I take the stairs down and go out the back door. I feel coll arms wrap around me and then I'm thrown into the pool.

We play around in the pool for a good two hours until finally I start to get tired.

Emmett helps me upstairs and into pj's.

My head hits the pillows and I'm out for the night.

_**Or so I thought.**_

(OK so there's chapter 9, all the stuff bells got from aro has pictures on my facebook fan page. Also I will post pictures of the nurserys.)


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.10 The Babies Are Coming

_Prevouisly: My head hits the pillows and I'm out for the night. Or so I thought._

(Emmett's POV, three hours after bella went to bed)

"Son were going hunting" Dad whisperes from downstairs.

" Ok when will you be back?" I ask. " A few hours maybe two at most" he says and then I hear the door open and everyone follows him out.

Bella starts to whine soflty in her sleep. I go next to her and hpold her in my arms. We lay there for about an hour when myh pohone rings.

I qucikly answer it.

"Em son the other want to stay out a little longer. I'm going to be back in two hours" Dad says.

"Ok we should be fine bella's still sleeping" I say as i look at the clock which read 4 A.M.

"Ok I will see you around 6 ish" dad says and hangs up. I go back to bella and lay down with her agains for another hour.

My phonse rings again. Tj]his time it was aro.

" hello aro" I say walking out of the room not to wake bella up.

"hello yound prince how are thingsd?" he asks.

" Ok everyones hunting its just me and bella home" I say.

"Ok I have a questions about bella's delivery"Aro says.

" Ok" I say.

" Will bella need to b changed after the delivery?" he asks.

" Yes aro shhe will need to be changed" I say.

" Good when you change her have some on call me or text jane or heidi." Aro says.

" Ok aro I have to go bella is whining" I say.

" Ok young prince I will see you guys hopefully soon" Aro says and I hang up. I go back to bella. This time when I pick her up her nightgown is soaked and so is the bedding. Bella's in labor!

(Bella's POV)

"Love" I hear emmett saying as he shakes my arm frantically.

" Em stop I'm trying to sleep" I say but feel wetness and a sharp pain. I sit up and scream.

"Shh its OK baby your in labor we need to get you to dads office so we can get you delivered." Em says and picks me up and takes me to dads office.

He helps me into a gown.

"I'm going to call dad hes hunting" Em says and leaves the room. The pain was getting worse and closer together.

"OK dads coming but I need to see how far to see when you can start to push" He says as he sits down. I ignore Emmett as best as I can.

"OK honey your almost ready I say about five more minutes and your going to be ready" he says.

"WHAT NO THIS ISNT HAPPENING SO FAST" I yell in a panic.

" bella you got to think the babys are half vampire so its going to be a little faster. i'm going to have to deliver them probably dad wont be for another good half hour even if he runs full speed." Em says as he goes to a closet and gets some instruments.

He comes back with a huge ass needle.

"No that is not coming near me." I say.

"Bella just lay on your side please" he sighs. I relectantly lay on my side and ifeel a sharp pinch and then nothing.

"What was that?" I ask.

" Epidural so you wont feel a lot of pain there probably will be some considering you are having half human, half vampire babies." Em says as he gets out some gloves and has me put my feet in stirrups.

"bella its almopst time OK. I'm sorry i cant hold your hand and allt hat stuff but we need to get them out" Em says.

"Ok emmie I trust you" I say nervously.

"Ok baby you need to start pushing" Em says.

(An hour later)

"Come on baby you can do it." Emmett says. I shake my ehad crying iw as way to tired. So far Emmett said we had two little girls.

He said he was going off ofhat he learned from work and that most triplets are either three girls, or three boys, Rarely was it two girls one boy or two boys one girl.

(OK again I dont know if this is true).

I couldn't do this anymore I wasnt giving Emmett the little boy he wanted.

"Come on baby just a few more pushes and you can sleep. Come on sweetie lets get this baby out" he says.

" I cant, I just cant Emmett" I cry and the office door opens and daddy runs in.

"What did I miss?" he asks panicky.

"Nothing much Bella already had two girls" Em says.

"DO you want me to take over?" Dad asks em.

"No daddy" I say crying.

"Ok angel its OK, emmett just keep doing what you're doing I'll hold Bella's hand and keep her focused. " Daddy says and he looks down at me.

"Come on sweetie you can do it, I know you can" He says as he moves pieces of hair from my sweaty forehead.

"i cant im to tired daddy" I whine.

"Emmett step out for a minute please I need to talk to bella alone" Dad says. Emmett groans but leaves.

"bella come on do this for emmett" He says.

" No I failed him he wants a boy daddy. Whats the odds of me having a little boy!" I say.

"Honey during your last scan one of the babies were a boy. Come on sweetie lets get him out. I promise you can rest after." he whispers so Em doesn't hear us.

"Fine but please stay" I say.

" I will. I will baby girl" He says. Emmett comes back in.

"Ready love?" he asks.

"Lets get it over with" I say as dad grabs my hand.

(20 minutes later)

"Its boy" Emmett says in shock after I deliver the afterbirth. I smile seeing the excitemnet in his eyes.

"i get my little Matthew Sebastian" he says in shock.

"Thank you so much" he says as he kisses me while holding bloody Matthew.

"Baby can you please clean him up please" I say holding back the puke that's rising in my throat.

"of course love" he says.

"What did you guys pick for names?" Dad asks softly.

"Annabella Ivy and Madison Faith" I say as dad hands me Annabella.

"Perfect names for perfect angels" Dad says.

" Yeah and we figured that we could call them Anna, maddie and Matt for short" I say.

"What were did you get Matthew's name?" dad asks.

" You silly. We named him after your middle name and then I loved the name Sebastian." I say and yawn.

" here baby girl go to bed" Dad whispers softly and kisses my forehead.

I drift off into a peaceful slumber.

(Emmett's POV)

After I cleaned up Matthew I went back to Bella.

The site before me was adorable. Bella was sleeping with a smile on her face. I kiss her forehead and then takes Matthew to the nursery where dad is laying down Annabella and Madison.

Alice runs in. " O my gosh there so cute" she gushes as she looks down at the girls.

I chuckle and lay Matthew down. We go downstairs and Alice gets on her computer and starts shopping.

Everyone else runs in and upstairs to the nursery. I listen but its quiet. I listen harder and hear three heart beats but ones weak.

Dad looks at me with panic. We both run upstairs. Bella was on the bed but she was pale.

"Her hearts failing." Dad says and scrambles around the room.

I don't think and just bite down into her neck. Dad comes back with a syringe filled with what looked like venom.

He plunges it into her heart. I bite her ankles and wrists before I pull away and wipe blood of my mouth.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch.11 3 days of pain

(Bella's POV)

It hurt so bad. It felt like chlorine was being poured into cuts. Like iw as being stabbed or ran over by semis or trains. I wanted to scream so bad but I heard a voice.

"Bella please don't scream the kids are in the house." The angle whispers in my ear. I feel their cool lips on my face.

"Emmett hows she doing" I hear a very masculine voice say.

"Changing aro its been a day and a half. Thank god she was out of it for the first day and a half." I hear who I guess was emmett.

WAIT EMMETT! MY husband. Wheres the children. Aro? OMG aro hes the vampire ruler. And wait im the princess and the triplets where are they.

I try to move my body but it feels like im staked to whatever I was laid out on. I try to talk but I hear this hideous scream. I felt hands on me and emmett trying to console me.I hear a baby cry and I wanted to reach out.

"Bella love your OK, i'm sorry your in pain but its better this way to have you alive as a vampire then dead. We can watch the children grow" he says.

"Bella sweetie we love you honey. Daddy loves you. I just wish you werent in so much pain. Were so very sorry honey" Another angel crys. Angels shouldnt weep it was wrong.

I wanted to reach out and touch this angel who called himself daddy.

"Bella we love you so much and I jut wanted..." Emmett starts but im being pulled under black water.

(Emmett's POV)

I hold bella's hand as she changes. Dad comes in with a grin on his face.

"5 minutes" he says as he places a hand on my shoulder.

"We need to get them out of the house" I say.

"Alice and jasper just left with them." Dad says. I breath a sigh of relief. My love would finally be without pain.

"Shes going to be perfect" Dad says as he looks at his youngest daughter laying there. Bellas heart speed up and we both hold are breath as it beats for the last time.

Bella's eyes snap gasps and looks around frantically. Her eyes finally land on me and she jumps up and attacks me.

"Careful love your stronger than me right now" I gasp out. She lets go and looks down at the floor.

" Dont me embarrassed love. Its OK I just didnt want you to break me" I whisper in her ear before I attack her neck with kisses.

"Were the same temperature now" She says shocked as she holds my wrists.

"Hows your throat?" I ask and she winces in pain and clutches her throat.

"It feels like im drinking bleach" She says.

" thats what I thought lets take you hunting" I say and grab her hand. Dad opens the patio doors and we flint into the forest.

Dad was running on the other side of bella. Bella ran infront of us and dad and I looked at each other in panic. We try to catch up but we cant. Bella runs into a clearing and attacks a bear.

" thats my girl" I say as she takes it down. Dad rolls his eyes and run the other way to hunt some elk. I take down a mountain lion while bella takes down a few other animals.

"Where are thye?" she asks as I finish.

" With Alice and jasper" I say as I take her hand and we walk. Dad catches up.

" How was the hunt?" dad asks.

"Fun" Bella says.

"DO you think shes ready?" I ask dad as bella goes off to jump and skip.

" I think so" he says.

"Love time to go meet the kids again" I say and bella squeals and hugs me. I fall to the forest floor with her hugging me.

I chuckle and stand up with her and run to the house.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch.12 Eternity

(Bella's POV)

Emmett and I run home so I can meet our children. When we get home the family stand around Alice,jasper and Rose who were all holding a kid.

"Matt who is growing the fastest" Emmett says and jasper steps forward so I can hold him for a minute. I kiss his cheeks and coo at him before giving him back to jasper who steps back in line.

"Madison is growing slower than Matt so she has more human in her" Em says and rose walks up and hands me her. I do the same I did with Matt.

Rose takes her back and step back in line.

" and finally Annabella is growing the slowest. About what a normal human baby would but a tiny bit faster." em says and I hold Annabella for a little longer.

I don't give her back to Alice who doesn't care. The doorbell rings and dad answers.

"Brother" he says and bows his head.

" Where are my princess and prince?" he asks.

" Right here" I say.

"We need to discuss what to do with my vile son" he says and I look and demetri is in chains.

"Let me kill him" I growl and Anna cry's in my arms.

I give her to dad and stalk towards demetri who stares in fright. "

Emmett start a fire" I growl and attack him. I let him fight me but in the end I tear him to pieces and throw him in the fire.

I laugh as I watch him burn. Aro looks at em strangely.

" I wanted him to feel the pain he put me threw everyday" I snarl and look at his ashes.

" Love relax we have an eternity without him. " Emmett says as he kisses my neck.

We have eternity to live and watch are children grow and hopefully have their own families of there own.

I cant help the smile that comes to my lips when I think of everything I would be able to do now.

I look at my family all smiling. I was a princess, a mother of three. A daughter for two wonderful parents. A sibling to four crazy siblings. A wife to a handsome man and prince and best of all a vampire. I will live forever!

(Emmett's POV)

I cant help the smile that comes to my lips when I think of having someone to love for forever.

I look at my family all smiling. I was a prince, a father of three. A Son for two wonderful parents. A sibling to four crazy siblings.

A Husband to a beautiful wife and princess and best of all a vampire. I will live forever with my mate by my side.

I'm so happy I was working that day when Bella came in for her appointment.


End file.
